The Weird Kid M rated version
by PokerGuy
Summary: Can Miley figure out why a classmate acts so strangely? Rated M for sex including slash.


**I have an ulterior motive for writing this, which I will reveal at the end, but I have tried to make it as entertaining as possible. It is essentially the same plot as The Weird Kid (K rated) but with sex added. There is no reason to read both, just pick the one suited to your age and taste.**

**This story is set in about the same universe as Best Of Both Worlds, but they have not made friends with Amber and Ashley and it has more of a point to it than just a showcase for kinky sex. For those who have not read BOBW, Miley has become obsessed with kinky sex after learning in school that Egyptian Pharoahs sometimes married their own sisters, and Robbie Ray Stewart takes many overnight trips for an unknown reason. It's kind of lame, but the hit statistics show it is what people want to read.**

Miley put her face in Lilly's crotch while Jackson sucked and fondled the top half. It didn't take long for Lilly to have a noisy orgasm. Then they rearranged themselves so Lilly could give her an orgasm, while Jackson did the same with her titties.

"So when are you going to let Jackson pop your cherry?" Miley asked.

"Maybe I don't want him to do it," Lilly said. "Maybe I want someone else?"

"Ah, you're just chicken," Miley said. "Just kidding, move at your own speed on that. Meanwhile, I'm ready for you Jackson, so get on your back. You know I like being on top, especially with Lilly here. Missionary is fine for two, but it doesn't let a third person do much."

"Maybe that's why the missionaries came up with it," suggested Jackson.

Lilly said "I still say you two are sick. But then, maybe sick is fun."

"Of course it's fun," said Miley, while lowering herself onto Jackson. "But nothing this much fun can be sick."

After they had finished, Lilly said "Changing the subject, have you seen some of the things that new kid Don does? He's kind of odd."

"Odd is one way to put it," said Miley. "Weird might be another way."

They arranged themselves on either side of Jackson and fell asleep, with an arm under each girl.

The next day Miley watched as Don raised his hand time after time, with the right answer each time. After school she told Lilly "Don can be so annoying. He doesn't need to show off how smart he is all the time."

"Tell me about it," Lilly said. "If he was less of a showoff he might get picked on less."

"Have you seen him in gym class though?" Miley asked. "What a klutz! He can't do anything right there."

As they walked along the beach, they noticed Don in the surf, trying to swim and mostly failing. They also noticed Amber and Ashley taunting his clumsy efforts, along with some others. "I wish they would stop," said Miley.

"So do I," put in Oliver. "But he just sets himself up for being picked on, and sometimes I think it's deliberate."

"I don't know if it is deliberate," put in Lilly. "He is strange, though. Does he have any friends?"

"Not that I know of," answered Oliver. "But if you think we should, do we really want to give Amber and Ashley that kind of ammunition?"

"I guess not," said Lilly. "I do feel bad for him sometimes though."

The next day they listened to Don give a presentation in history class. At the end the teacher told him "That was an excellent presentation on one of the lesser known aspects of World War Two, the resistance movement in what was then Yugoslavia. Well worth an A."

"Thanks," said Don.

"I only have one criticism, which will not affect your grade. When you make a presentation, it is more effective if you look at the audience instead of staring at the ceiling the way you were."

"Hadn't thought of that. I guess I was, wasn't I? Thanks again."

Next day at lunch, Don sat with the three of them. After some awkward silence, he said "You know something? I really hate this shirt."

Miley said "Why? It looks good on you.":

"I don't like the way it feels. Ick."

"Well, if you don't like it, why not wear something else?" Miley asked.

"This is my Thursday shirt. I have a shirt for each day of the week."

"A shirt for each day of the week?" Miley asked a little incredulously.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well, if you don't like this shirt, why not make a different one your Thursday shirt?" she asked.

"A different one? I hadn't thought of that. Maybe. Well, thanks for talking to me," he said, and left.

"A shirt for each day of the week, and he didn't think of changing the shirt for Thursday if he didn't like the current one?" Lilly said. "We knew that he is kind of strange, but this is officially going beyond strange. I don't know where, but beyond strange."

"Agreed," said Oliver.

Later on in class, Don announced "Mr. Picker, you spelled _appreciate_ wrong. It should have two _p's_."

While Mr. Picker was erasing and correcting his blackboard, Amber and Ashley spoke up together "GEEK GEEK GEEK What a nerd!" then "Ooh, sst." and touched fingers.

"Amber and Ashley, that will be enough of that," said Mr. Picker. "But Don, they're right in a way. You don't need to correct every little mistake."

"Sorry," said Don.

After school, they came across Don reading a book on the beach. Amber and Ashley walked up to him and Amber said "Reading again? What is it, more of your World War Two books? Why don't you stop being such a nerd?"

Ashley said "Yeah, what's so great about reading about some stupid war? Geek!"

Miley walked up and said "Leave him alone, will you?"

"What is this, a meeting of the geek club?" Amber and Ashley said together, then "Ooh, sst." while touching fingers.

"Come on Ashley, let's go," said Amber.

After they had left, Don said "Thanks for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it," said Miley. "I must say that your comment about the shirts was not just strange, it was out of the ballpark strange."

"What does a ballpark have to do with my shirts?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Come on, it was just a saying, it means that something is out of the ordinary, like when a batter hits a ball out of the park, it is not an ordinary hit."

"Oh, guess that makes sense," he said.

A few days later, Miley sat staring at her computer screen in shock. Then she called Lilly and Oliver and asked them to come over. After hanging up, sheprinted out two copies of several sheets.

When they arrived she handed each of them a copy and said "You know about my theme paper on autism. I've been doing research on it, and I just found out about a form of it called Asperger's Syndrome. Read this description of it and tell me if it reminds you of someone."

Lilly finished first and said "Whoever wrote this knows Don personally. Most of it is spot on, and the rest we don't know about but could be true, like preferring soft, thick clothing."

Oliver shortly said "It's Don all right. Blindly adhering to routines and rituals, like that shirt thing, above average intelligence, taking your ballpark remark literally, uncoordinated, obsessed with a certain subject such as reading about World War Two, and all the rest, Lilly is right. I bet his Thursday shirt is the wrong material for him, too."

"Not only that, but this OASIS site says that the behaviors are only tendencies, and can be consciously controlled and overridden. People with this disorder can fit in much better when they know what to look out for," said Miley.

"So now what?" asked Lilly.

"So we tell him," said Miley. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, see if we can come over after school to talk to him and his parents, and show them this. You with me?" while printing out another copy of what she had, along with three copies of the part about conscious control of behaviors.

"Count me in," said Oliver.

"Me too," said Lilly.

The next day at lunch, they sat with Don, who was sitting alone. Miley said "The three of us would like to come over to your place after school, and talk to you and your parents. Will they be home?"

"Sorry, this is Wednesday," he said. "I always go swimming after school on Wednesday."

Miley rolled her eyes and then said "Look, I understand how you have certain routines set up. In fact, what I want to talk about is related to them. But trust me when I say that breaking your routine today is going to be worth it. Ok?"

"Well, I don't know..." he said hesitantly.

"I do know," Miley said. "It won't take all that long, and you can swim a few minutes later than usual. Can you handle that?"

"I guess."

As they walked to his house together after school, Don said "You're not going to tell my parents that kids pick on me, are you? I haven't told them about that."

"Ok, good thing you mentioned that," said Miley. "I won't. This is related to that, but I'll let you handle whether and how to tell them about it."

"How is it related?" he asked.

"It's kind of complicated," she said. "Just trust me, they won't find out that you are picked on, and what I tell you may stop it, or at least most of it."

"I don't think that will happen until I graduate. Well, we're here." He led them in and said "Mom and dad, this is Oliver, Lilly and Miley. I know them from school."

"That's good, dear," said his mother. "I guess you want to change then go to the beach with them?"

"Not quite," said Miley. "I want the three of you to read about something I found online."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look, it will be easier to just have you read this," Miley said. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure, come on into the family room."

When everyone found seats, Miley handed out her copies of the description of Asperger's Syndrome from the OASIS site. "Just read it, and tell me if any of it sounds familiar."

"My word," said Don's father softly a few minutes later.

His mother added "Seconded."

"Doesn't everyone do things this way?" asked Don.

"I remember something about that," said Miley. "Let me have it back." She looked then gave it back while pointing to a section. "See here? One of the behaviors is thinking everyone is like you."

"Oh."

"Now, let me show you something else from OASIS. That's Online Asperger's Syndrome Information and Support, by the way." She handed them the printouts describing how the behaviors could be consciously controlled and overridden.

"This...might make a difference," said Don's mother.

"Ok, you are going to have to take it from here," said Miley. "There are a lot of sites out there in addition to this OASIS one. OASIS publishes a book about it, and I think there are other books. I don't know if seeing a doctor or psychologist or something like that would be a good idea. It might."

"I'm going to have to think about this," said Don.

"You do that," said Miley. "The three of us can probably help out around school, letting you know when you do things that will annoy the other kids and suggesting ways to improve, and such, but mostly I think you have to research it."

2.

"Don, what you are about to find out must remain secret," Miley said. "My dad is away overnight, and we sometimes do things that others would not approve of, including him."

"You're secrets are safe with me then."

"Good," said Miley. "I remember that one tendency of Asperger's is to tell more than you really should. Override that tendency when it comes to what you are about to find out. Let's all go to my room." The four of them did so. "Don, you can watch, join in, or leave if you prefer. I'm guessing you might want to join in though. Lilly, sit here next to me."

When Lilly sat down, they each put an arm around the other one and started caressing a boob on the other. Miley asked "Like what you see so far?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you might like this even more." Miley and Lilly unbuttoned each other's blouses and slid them off, then unhooked the bras and slid those off. "How about it?" she asked as they went back to fondling now bare titties.

"Wow..." said Don.

"That's a good answer," said Miley. "Jackson, over here," while patting the bed next to her. He sat down. "You know what to do." He started fondling the tit that Lilly was not busy with.

"Whoa, wait a minute, aren't you her brother?" Don asked.

"He sure is," said Miley. "Does that bother you?"

"Uhhh..." Don was speechless.

"So, do you want to join in?"

"I guess I do, but isn't that kind of, well, sick or something?" Don asked.

"You sound like Lilly here," said Miley. "The Egyptian Pharoahs didn't think so. They married their own sisters. Remember that from school?"

"Oh man..." said Don.

"So strip down and dive in here if you want to make this a big old foursome. Or you can just watch us. Or you can leave. It's all up to you."

Don started to take off his clothes. Miley stood up, grabbed him and gave him a very thorough kiss with tongue action. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yes, a lot!"

"We only have one restriction, really. I haven't talked Lilly into going all the way yet. But I do!" When he lay down with them she stroked his hardening cock and continued "I bet you like that too."

"Yes!"

"Tell you what, you guys," Miley said. "I want you two boys on each side of me, use your mouths on my tits and your hands anywhere else. Lilly you know what to do with the bottom half. Don, don't worry if I make some noise, it will just mean I like it."

Don decided that he liked the feeling of live, naked girl in his mouth and hands. He liked it a LOT. He did his best to follow Miley as she squirmed and yelled. When she finished Lilly said "I bet that was even better than two people doing things at once."

"It was, it was!"

"Then I want it that way," said Lilly. "Come on guys." They arranged themselves around Lilly and gave her the same experience.

After she had been through several noisy orgasms, Miley said "You might like this, Don. Jackson here does. Lilly and Jackson, do something." With that, she took Don's cock into her mouth to suck on it. Jackson and Lilly each cupped a tit.

"Oh yes, oh yes!" said Don shortly.

A few minutes later she broke away and said "You know what I think would be fun? Watching you two boys do that with each other!"

"Oh no!" said Don worriedly.

"No Miles, not that," said Jackson.

Lilly put in "Miles, isn't the rest of this sick enough?"

"Lilly, you still don't get it," said Miley. "None of this is sick. And I know I would get totally turned on by watching it. So would you, Lilly."

"Don, I've learned one thing," Jackson said. "When my sister here wants something, she finds a way to get it. What she wants now, though, well..."

"Oh, you two sissies, how do you know that you don't like something if you never try it?"

Don said "Well, maybe try it, and stop if we don't like it?"

"Cooperate with the inevitable, more like it, with Miles here. Ok, get ready I guess." His mouth approached Don's hard on, which died a sudden death. Jackson continued "I think that gives us our answer, Miles."

Miley decided that watching two guys get it on would have to wait. Jackson was right though, if she wanted something she found ways to get it, and she wanted this, but maybe not tonight. So she said "All right, I was trying to decide which one of you would go first, but that settles it. Jackson, on your back. Don, work on bringing that back up." She positioned herself on top of Jackson and lowered herself onto his cock. She went on "The boobs are free, guys." Don and Lilly each took one as she moved up and down.

When they were done she looked at Don's crotch and said "Now that's better. So lay back."

"If it's your first time, get ready for quite an experience," said Jackson.

"It is."

"Well, try to move up and down in time with me, but don't worry too much about that, I'll be doing most of the work," Miley said as she lowered herself onto his cock. Jackson and Lilly fondled boobs without needing to be told.

Don later said "OH GOD!" as his body jerked some.

"There ya go," said Miley. "I'm guessing you liked that one too?"

"Oh yes is not strong enough," said Don.

**Fast forward several years. Graduation is approaching.**

"Ok, you two, you know what I like to see now," said Miley.

"We know," said Jackson as he and Don put their arms around each other and kissed deeply with plenty of tongue action. Then they arranged themselves with their cocks in each other's faces, took them in and started sucking.

"I'm still not turned on by this," said Lilly.

"Then don't watch, sissy."

"I don't mind watching, I just don't see why you are so turned on by it."

"Hard to say, I just am."

After a few minutes they broke apart and Jackson said "Go for it, Miles," while laying on his back. She positioned herself over him and lowered while the other two each took a boob. A few minutes later she did the same for Don while Jackson and Lilly fondled.

When they were done, Jackson said "I'm ready again." Don got on all fours while Jackson positioned himself above and behind him, and thrust into Don's ass.

"Ooh, you KNOW what I like to see," said Miley as she watched Jackson hump their friend.

"Oomph, oomph, oomph, oomph," said Don in time to Jackson's thrusts.

After Jackson had spent himself, he felt Don's cock and said "You're reloaded too. Here you go," while getting on all fours. His sounds were more like "Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh" to each thrust, until he felt Don release into him.

"How is the valedictorian speech coming?" she asked as they lay there afterward.

"I'm going to drop out so that someone else has to do it."

"Now come on, it can't be that bad. You've made speeches before."

"Yeah, but I can't figure out anything to say."

"I might have something for you," she said. "Give me a couple of minutes.

She went to her Hannah closet and put on an outfit, wig, makeup and sunglasses, and came back out. "Does this look like someone you recognize?"

"I didn't know you could look that much like Hannah Montana," he said.

She laughed a little. "I don't look like her. I am her."

"Now wait a minute..." he said hesitantly. "I don't want to doubt you, but a little gullibility is part of Asperger's. Are you trying to fool me?"

"Not at all," she said. "I really am Hannah Montana. Jackson, Lilly?"

"She is," said Lilly.

Jackson said "Definitely."

"But maybe this will convince you." She then sang Best Of Both Worlds for them.

"But, how, why?" he asked.

"As for why, I wanted to live the life of an ordinary, normal teenager, and I did," she replied. "As for how, very carefully at times. Anyway, now that we're graduating, there isn't any reason to keep it up. So I'm thinking that you can announce my secret during your speech. Interested?"

"The life of an ordinary, normal teenager," he said slowly. "I lived one of those, thanks to you."

"Think nothing of it."

"I think a lot of it," he said. "I think I know what my speech will be. I'm going to talk about Asperger's, and what kind of hell I went through before you found out about it, and how good my life has been because you clued me in about it. Then I will announce who you really are."

"You don't need to do that."

"Oh yes I do. I'm so desperate for a topic that I'm considering dropping out in order to get out of this speech, remember?"

She laughed and said "Ok, do it that way."

"I assume that you want our extracurricular activities to stay secret though?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to provide the tabloids with THAT much material."

"Just how did she get us to liking it with each other, anyway?" Jackson asked.

He concluded his speech with "And so, thanks to Miley Stewart, my life has been drastically better than it ever would have been otherwise. And now, she has authorized me to reveal a secret that very few people have known about until now. She only revealed it to me a few days ago. Hannah, come out here!"

She came out, with wig, makeup, clothing and sunglasses as Hannah Montana, and bowed. Then she took off the wig and sunglasses. She took the microphone and said "If you are wondering if this is just dressup, listen to this." Then she sang Best Of Both Worlds. "Now how many high school graduations get a live performance from a pop superstar?"

Later, she was not surprised when many people who had never been interested in having a Miley Stewart signature in their yearbooks suddenly became very interested in getting one from Hannah Montana. When Amber and Ashley presented theirs, Ashley said "Our big graduation bash is this Saturday afternoon. Can you come?"

"Amber and Ashley, I will sign any autograph for any fan, including your yearbooks," she said in a thick southern accent. Switching to a flawless midwestern one, she continued "But you were never Miley's friend and didn't invite her to your big bash, so don't expect Hannah Montana to be your friend. She isn't. Have fun at your bash without me."

When Don came up, she said "Want me to sign your yearbook as Hannah Montana? You already have Miley's signature."

"I suppose," he said. "But it doesn't matter. I already have the signature that matters. Miley is the one who made a huge difference in my life. As Hannah Montana, you're just another celebrity."

She laughed. "Just another celebrity? Only you could have said that. I've been called a lot of things, but this is the first time I have ever been called just another celebrity."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it," she broke in. "Actually, I feel complimented. When I come to your party Saturday, do you want me to sing a few songs?"

"Well, I mean, I guess...only if you want to."

"Ok, you talked me into it," she said. "How many people do you expect?"

"A few," he said. "Thanks to you I do have friends, but I'll never be Mr. Popularity. But more than I ever would have expected without you telling me about Asperger's. Since we don't exactly move in the same groups, I figured there was no reason to worry about it being on the same afternoon as Amber and Ashley's party."

"Would you like it to be a really huge bash, with a lot of people?" she asked.

"I guess, but I don't see how..." he said.

"Just leave that to me," she said. She raised her voice "LISTEN UP, EVERONE. DON HERE IS HAVING HIS BIG GRADUATION BASH THIS SATURDAY AFTERNOON AT HIS PLACE, AND A LITTLE BIRDIE TELLS ME THAT HANNAH MONTANA WILL PERFORM LIVE AND SIGN AUTOGRAPHS." She lowered her voice. "Think that one might get a few people there?"

"I think I better buy more snacks and sodas than I originally planned on," he said.

"You do that," she said. "Wait a minute...you don't have any poison oak growing on your place, do you?"

"Well, no," he answered. "But why do you ask?"

"Long story," she said. "Don't worry about it. Just lay in the extra snacks and sodas."

Amber and Ashley said together "I think we might have goofed," then "Ooh...never mind."

_The end_

**A/N Now for my ulterior motive. Asperger's Syndrome really is an autism spectrum disorder. OASIS (Online Asperger Syndrome Information and Support) is a real site. People really can turn their lives around when they know that they have Asperger's.**

**This was partially an author insertion story. Don (my real life name) is me as a teenager, or at least as I might have been if someone such as Miley had told me about Asperger's (and let me fuck her in threesomes and foursomes).**

**Now I am on a quest to spread the word about about Asperger's as widely as possible, ESPECIALLY to those who have extensive contact with children. This show is aimed at children and teens, and who has more contact with children than other children? So if anyone reading this recognizes someone you know, PLEASE do what Miley did. I can't offer advice as to how to go about it, but find a way. Contact a favorite teacher, a guidance counselor, your own parents, or anyone else for advice, BUT DO WHAT MILEY DID IF ANYONE YOU KNOW IS ACTING THE WAY DON DOES.**

**This was my first male slash, btw. Let me know how I did with it. No, your author does not know how Miley got Jackson and Don together. Sorry you didn't get to see Lilly lose her cherry, but she is saving it for marriage...err...I mean I am saving that for BOBW.**


End file.
